Blast from the Past
by BioChick
Summary: Miroku and Inuyahsa have never talked about their childhood. Hey, anything can happen! Right? Story better than the summary!
1. The Dog in the Tree

Chapter 1- The Dog in the Tree 

A little girl ran through the woods, trying not to cry. She appeared to be about ten years old, not yet a teenager and too young to know the hate that she felt. She stumbled, but was able to catch herself before she fell on her face.

"Darn it," she cursed. "Why did you have to die!" she yelled at the trees. They swished in return to her yelling.

She collapsed at the bottom of a rather large oak tree. She hugged her knees to her chest as sobs racked her body. "Why did you all leave me? I can't live without you mom and dad. Big brother, why didn't you leave me and run? You didn't have to die in order for me to live!"

She screamed again, raising her head to the trees once more. This time, a flash of blue and silver caught her eye. She stood up and tried to get a better look at whatever was in the trees.

_'It is a good thing I know how to climb trees. All those time mom told me it was unladylike. Bah!'_ she thought to herself.

She reached a large branch and lifted her head to come face to face with a dog demon, dressed in a blue kimono. She squeaked and almost fell out of the tree.

She took a second look and realized that the demon was asleep. She also realized that he had a pair of cute dog-ears resting on top of his silver hair. The girl reached out her hand and tweaked one of the ears.

"They're so soft! I wonder why he hasn't woken up yet?" She lifted up one of his eyelids and gasped when she saw the color.

His eyes were a striking gold color. They did not seem to respond to her waving hand. "He looks so hungry and sad. He must have lost his family too."

The girl bit her bottom lip trying to decide what to do. "I got it! I will stay here and help you until you feel better!"

Strengthening her resolve, she scurried down the tree and ran off to find some food for the sleeping dog demon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Four years later._

A teenage girl screamed as the centipede demon chased her through the field. "What are you? What am I doing here! I am going to be late for school!"

She stumbled and fell in front of a large tree. "This looks like Goshinboku! But, much smaller." She stood up and gasped as she found the young boy on the tree.

"Oh my!" He was beautiful! His silver hair fanned out around him, giving him and angelic look. The sunrays shone through the trees. She went up to him and found an arrow pinning him to the tree. She tentatively reached out and touched it. It flashed purple and disintegrated.

The arrow disappeared and the boy started moving around. He opened his eyes and his golden gaze landed on the girl in front of him. He looked surprised at first, then his face turned stony.

"So Kikyou! Come back to kill me properly! Ha!"

The girl on the ground stood up angrily and yelled at him. "Excuse you! For your information my name isn't Kikyou, its Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Just then, the centipede demon crashed through the trees and headed for the girl. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of death. But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find the boy fighting off the demon with his hands. It was then that she noticed the dog-ears twitching on top of his head.

_"Wait, dog-ears! I must be hallucinating! He can't have dog ears!" _Kagome stared and the boy killed the centipede.

He turned around, looking at the girl with pure hatred. Kagome didn't flinch as she stood up and faced him. "What is your name?"

The boy was so surprised at the question that it took him a minute to finally answer. "Inuyasha."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The young teenager walked through the forest that had become like home. She had a handful full of food as she walked up to the oak tree. She put the food in the basket and pulled it up to the appropriate branch.

She tied off the rope and climbed up after the food. She settled herself on the branch and turned to the dog demon. She nearly fell out of the tree when instead of a peaceful face, she saw two angry gold eyes glare at her.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing?" he shot at her. The girl got over her shock quickly enough and straightened her back.

She snorted. "My name is Miyako and I am taking care of you. You have been asleep for quite awhile. Here, have some food." Miyaku held out her hand and it was filled with berries and several herbs.

The boy blinked and stared at her hand. "You, you aren't scared of me?"

Miyako snorted again. "Why would I be afraid of you? You have been asleep for at least four years. What is your name?"

"Four years? What about . . ." he trailed off, thinking hard about something. "You haven't seen anyone else around here have you?"

Miyako shook her head. "I have learned these woods like the back of my hand since I have nothing better to do. No one has been in this part save the few demons that pass through. Now, I will ask you again. What is your name?"

He raised his head. "Inuchien. Why do you care?"

Miyako smiled. "I don't have anyone else to be with and you were the only thing within twenty miles that hasn't tried to bite my head off, shower me with pity, or shoved food down my throat. You must be hungry. Please eat."

She stuck her hand out again. Inuchien glanced at her hand and snatched some berries. He sniffed at them and popped them into his mouth. "Why are you all alone?"

Miyako stiffened. She coughed gently and turned her head away. "Let's make a deal, alright?" She continued without waiting for his answer, "I won't ask you questions about your past and you don't ask me about mine."

She turned her gaze back to Inuchien. He nodded and devoured the rest of her food. Miyako smiled and said, "Oh great! Now I have to get more food!" she grumbled, but it lacked the irritation. "Don't run off while I am gone please! I haven't talked to anyone in a long time!"

Miyako giggled and jumped out of the tree, landing with perfect grace. Inuchien stared after her and shrugged. "Keh, whatever!"

**A/N: Hello! Here is a story that I hope you will enjoy! Please no hurtful flames and I apologize ahead of time for the crapped up scene of when Kagome met Inuyasha. I have never seen the first few episodes, so I have no idea what really happened. I have followed much of the rest of the series so other details should be more accurate. Thank you for your time and make sure you read the A/Ns! I usually don't write them unless they have extremely important info. So, review please and make me feel all warm and fuzzy! I might just put up another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters involved with the show. I do, however, own Miyako and Inuchien. This disclaimer covers the entirety of this fic.**


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 2- Two Years Later 

_Two years later._

"Get back here!" a very disgruntled young woman yelled.

The young man she was chasing looked over his shoulder and scowled. "What do you want? I ain't got nothing of yours!"

The woman fumed and threw a rock at him. It hit him right in the middle of his head and she heard a satisfying 'THUNK.'

"Inuchien, get back here before I come up there and carry you back!"

Inuchien turned around, crossed his arms and snorted. "Keh! Whatever Miyako!"

Miyako scowled. "Come over here and give me my hairbrush!"

A figure hiding in the shadow of the forest watched the exchange with a small smile. "They will find each other soon enough. Then the fun will begin!"

It faded into the shadows as Miyako finally retrieved her brush.

"I don't know why you have such a liking for my brush. I mean, you have a lot of hair, but you never needed one before!" Miyako smacked Inuchien over the head.

Inuchien growled. "Watch the ears! Don't you know by now that I don't need your stupid human hair device!"

Miyako smiled playfully. "Oh, I know! You just like the color! I figured the purple was you color!"

The red blush forming on Inuchien's cheeks was a dead giveaway.

"Ha! I knew it!" Miyako finished with her hairbrush and placed it back in her bag.

Inuchien got up and brushed of his blue kimono. "In case you haven't noticed, my kimono is all blue. So obviously, blue is my color. Not that girly purple shit."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Inuchien scowled and walked off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Miyako yelled as she ran to catch up to the hanyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah! Kagome!" wailed a small kitsune cub.

The eighteen year-old girl looked up from her math book and watched a mad hanyou hit the small cub on the head.

"Inuyasha . . ." she began a little too calmly. The hanyou looked up and the smile was wiped off his face.

He began pleading and trying to pacify the angry miko.

"SIT!"

"Gah! &&!" Inuyasha yelled out. His words were slightly muffled by the hanyou shaped hole that Inuyasha now lay in.

Kagome stood up and stretched. "Don't say that in front of Shippo, although, I couldn't really hear what you said!" she teased.

Miroku looked up from his meditating and smiled. "Ah. Everything is as it should be."

Sango looked up also. She shook her head and muttered, "When will he ever learn?"

Sango suddenly stiffened as she felt the familiar weight of Miroku's hand on her rear.

"PERVERT!" 'SLAP.'

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Now Sango, was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" she replied and stalked off.

The spell released Inuyasha and he stood up. "Is that enough of a break for you pathetic humans? We need to get moving in order to get the shards."

Kagome sighed. "Yes doggy. Let me finish packing my bag and we can go."

"Don't call me 'doggy!'" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes doggy!" Kagome giggled.

"Ah! Pervert!" 'SLAP.'

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Hey Miroku, don't get yourself too beat up. We might need your help when we find the demon with the jewel shards!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek, which now matched the other red cheek. "Right Inuyasha! Or should I say 'doggy!'" Miroku laughed at the disgruntled hanyou.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go doggy!" Kagome said as she hopped onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha grunted and quickly grabbed onto her legs.

"Wench! If you do that when I am not ready, I might drop you!" Inuyasha growled as he leaped off.

Kagome squeezed his shoulders. "I know that you, the mighty Inuyasha, would never let a pathetic human fall on her butt." She laughed and tweaked one of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha growled, but it lost all of the irritation. Kirara roared and appeared above Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Took ya long enough! I could have left you all in the dust!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku peeked over the side of the fire cat. "Right. We all know that you would have gladly left us to do more intimate things with Kagome! I guess we should all thank you for keeping your hormones in order doggy!"

Inuyasha blushed and growled threateningly. "Fucking pervert!"

Kagome just mumbled and buried her face in Inuyasha's hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That village look like a nice place to stop." Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's hair. "Pull over doggy!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Unless you stop calling me that, we aren't going nowhere!"

Kagome frowned. "I'll say 'it.'"

"No you won't." Inuyasha growled. "If you say it, you'll go down with me."

Sango looked down from her position on Kirara's back. "Hey, Inuyasha! Stop for a minute!"

"No! We still have two hours of sunlight left!"

"Inuyasha, if we keep traveling until we hit that village, then we will have and hour and a half of sunlight. It looks like a quiet place to rest," Miroku piped up.

With four people yelling at him, Inuyasha finally gave in and redirected his course. "They stopped by the outskirts of the village so Kirara could transform into her small form.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and a puzzled look came over his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she noticed his face.

"That can't be right!" Inuyasha murmured to himself. "I have never been here before! Why does this place reek of me."

Meanwhile, Kagome was watching Inuyasha worriedly. Sango came up to stand beside her.

"What's with Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha sniffed again. "I don't know. He is mumbling something about this village smelling of him."

Just then a bell sounded in the village and shouts went up. A group of angry villagers came up to the band of travelers and started yelling at Inuyasha to 'get away' and to 'get his filthy hands away from their food.'

Kagome stepped up to the villagers and calmly asked them why they were yelling at them.

The head elder came forward and stood up tall. "Your filthy hanyou came and took all of our food! He may have changed his clothes but his hair and ears are hard to forget! He is not welcome here!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Is this true Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and brought himself out of his stupor. "Of course not wench! I have been with you for the past week and I have never been to this part of the country before! There is no way that I could have had time to steal their food!"

Kagome faced the villagers again. "I am sorry, but you must have the wrong hanyou. My friend here has never been to your village before."

The head elder spat and harshly said, "Has he brainwashed you to girl! That other girl he had with him helped him to steal all of our food! He must have killed her once he was done using her! Those demons are all the same!"

Inuyasha growled. "Do not compare me to some rouge demon you . . ."

"Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted his tirade. "Maybe we should find another place to rest tonight. The villagers do not seem to be in a compromising mood.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh! Whatever!"

Kagome shook her head. "I am sorry for your troubles. We will be off now."

The villagers yelled their agreement and nearly ran them out of the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuchien and Miyako sat in the forest laughing and eating all the food that they stole from the unsuspecting village.

"That was so much fun! We haven't done that in, what, two months?" Inuchien asked.

Miyako smiled. "Seems like it. Although, I wish that we didn't have to steal food from those poor villagers."

Inuchien groaned. "Not this again! Don't send us on another guilt trip Miyako! Last time we actually gave back all the food! Do you remember how hungry we were?"

Miyako sighed. "Yes, yes. I know. I just feel bad for them, that's all."

Inuchien rolled his eyes. "Keh! Whatever!"

He paused and quickly shushed Miyako as his ears picked up a sound coming from the other side of their camp. "Something's coming! Get behind me!"

Miyako nodded, grabbed her walking stick and scurried behind Inuchien.

Inuchien listened closely to try and determine what kind of demon it was.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't my fault we got kicked out! I have never been there before! Those villagers had to much sake to drink if you ask my opinion!" a male voice said.

"No one asked your opinion!" a woman answered him.

The man scoffed at her and said, "There is a clearing up ahead. We can camp there for tonight."

Inuchien paused. "Where have I heard that voice before?" He tried to sniff out the intruders, but the wind was blowing the wrong way.

Miyako frowned. "Who are they? Do you know them?"

Inuchien shook his head. "I feel like I should know that voice, but I can't remember."

Another male voice, deeper than the other reached their ears. "Now, now. Stop fighting about it! There is nothing we can do now but set up camp and get some rest!"

Miyako balked at that voice. Inuchien noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"I recognize that voice, but . . . it can't be him! He's dead!" she shook her head.

They had no more time to talk about it though, because the intruders broke through the forest. Inuchien and Miyako froze as the group froze.

"Fuck . . ." Inuchien said. He was looking at a face from the past that he never thought he would see again.

Miyako was just as affected, peering on the face of the young man dressed in monk robes. "Miroku . . ."

**A/N: Read and review that's the name of the game! Push that little button down there, no it won't bite!**

**Miyako: Shinto shrine child**

**Miya- Shinto shrine**

**Ko-child**


	3. Reunions

Chapter 3- Reunions 

Miroku stared at the pair in front of him. _'That demon looks exactly like Inuyasha! How is this possible?'_ Miroku looked over at the hanyou he had come to call his friend and was surprised to see him staring at the pair with his mouth hanging open.

Miroku focused back on the demon. The human girl that accompanied the demon broke the tense silence. "Miroku, long time no see! How have you been? I see you have made some friends."

Miroku jumped at the voice. _'Do I know this girl? She sound somewhat familiar . . .'_ Sango, thinking that this was a girl that had been enthralled with Miroku's womanizing abilities, began to stiffen and close her emotions off.

The girl stepped forward, ignoring the growl coming from the demon behind her. "You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked. Miroku felt guilty for not recognizing her.

He shook his head. "No, I am sorry. You sound a little familiar, but I do not recall why."

The girl nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "I had hoped that you would still know me, but I can't blame you. It has been, what . . . six years? I guess I have changed a bit."

Miroku looked at her confused. The girl turned her gaze to Inuyasha. "Now you, hanyou." She waited until the hanyou looked at her, seemingly snapped out of his stupor by the girl's voice.

"Why is it that you look so much like my friend?" she was very blunt. Her manner of handling things struck a chord somewhere deep inside of Miroku. _'Where do I know her from!' _He berated himself for his lack of memory.

The demon behind the blunt girl jumped and landed in front of Inuyasha. He didn't flinch and watched silently as the demon took a huge whiff of the hanyou. The demon's eyes opened wide and he said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was similarly affected once he had taken in the scent of the demon. "Inuchien?" The demon got over his surprise and started to laugh, a huge smile breaking out over his face.

Inuyasha stood still for a moment before smiling too and pulling the demon into a hug. To the surprise of the spectators, the demon hugged back. Once they had separated, the girl, in her blunt way, asked the two, "What the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha turned to the girl and eyed her body. He whispered something to the demon, who blushed furiously and started sputtering. Inuyasha laughed and went over to the girl.

The girl stepped back warily, but refused to run. Inuyasha eyed her up and down, intending to intimidate her. Suddenly he stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, I am Inuyasha. These are my friends Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and the last one you know. Pleased to meet you."

Miroku stared in shock. Kagome and Sango were in a similar condition. What was going on with Inuyasha? He was acting totally out of character.

The girl, getting over her initial shock, grasped Inuyasha's hand firmly and shook it. "Hello, I am Miyako. It seems that you already know my friend, Inuchien."

Miroku, upon hearing her name, grew pale. _'Miyako! It can't be . . . no! Impossible.'_ Miroku fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Sango, noticing the monk's condition, cried out suddenly. "Miroku! What happened?"

She rushed over to him to try and help him. Inuyasha ran over too, checking the monk for any injuries. Miyako stared at him, unable to move. His gaze locked with hers and eternity stopped.

"Miyako . . . is it really you?" Miroku softly spat out. Miyako smiled, taking a light, joking tone.

"Of course not!" Miroku stared at her. She stared back. "I thought you, of all people, would avoid asking stupid questions like that! Jeez, I thought I knew you better!"

She walked closer, eyes watering. "Do you remember me now?" Instead of answering her, Miroku wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into a hug, not unlike Inuchien and Inuyasha did.

"Oh, how I have missed you! You have no idea how much I missed you." Miroku was on the verge of crying, but used his entire monk training to keep his tears in. Miyako was not so lucky, however. The tears were already rolling down her face.

Inuyasha stepped back to talk with Inuchien while the rest of Inuyasha's group huddled by a tree. Sango and Kagome were completely lost at this point. Upon meeting this pair, everything had turned upside down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After some time, night had fallen and the whole group settled down in front of a roaring fire. Introductions were made again and they sat silently eating their dinner.

The dishes were put away for later and Kagome stood up. "Now that we have eaten and all that, I propose we girls find a hot spring and take a bath!"

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome, this is NOT the time to be worried about a bath! After questions are answered, I will take you to the hot spring!"

Kagome pouted, but sat down without making too much of a fuss. Inuchien and Miyako watched the exchange with amusement. Inuchien thought of a perfect way to get Inuyasha back for earlier.

He whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "So, it looks like you have finally chosen a mate. Nice choice."

Inuyasha exploded in a red that outdid his haori. He started sputtering and finally settled for his customary 'Keh!'

Miyako took control again and started the questions. "How do you know Inuchien?" The question was directed at Inuyasha, but Inuchien answered instead.

"We are twin brothers."

The short blunt reply left the group open-mouthed and staring. Kagome spoke up next. "Then, how come you look the same age as Inuyasha? He was pinned to the tree for fifty years. Surely that would have changed some looks."

Inuyasha thought for a second, collecting his thoughts before answering. "I believe it has something to do with the connection between us. The fact that was are twins may have linked us in some way so that when I got pinned, Inuchien fell under the same spell."

Miroku nodded. "That sound like a possible explanation. Now, I bet you all are wondering about Miyako and I."

Sango nodded and sat up straighter. She prepared herself for the worst, but was shocked at the reply Miroku gave.

"Miyako is my younger sister. We were separated when we were young." Miroku paused. "Do you want to continue Miyako?"

Miyako nodded. "When our father was killed by his curse, Miroku ran back to protect me from getting sucked in. He placed me behind a boulder and ran off to get our mother. When the wind stopped finally, I looked out and found nobody. I yelled for our mother and for Miroku, but no one answered. I believed that they had gotten killed, sucked into the wind tunnel so I left."

Miroku continued. "After I left Miyako behind the boulder, I ran to get our mother. I ran out in time to see her sucked into the tunnel. Knowing that I was too late, I tried to run back to Miyako. However, I did not see the other boulder hurtling through the air until it hit me and knocked me unconscious. I was thrown quite far away, which is why Miyako never saw me. When I regained consciousness, I looked for Miyako and believed that she had also been sucked up, despite my efforts to keep her safe."

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Miyako asked. The group was silent, absorbing the vast amounts of information they had just received. Sango stared into the distance, running Miroku's story through her head.

A thought edged its way into her mind without her expecting it. _'Thank goodness she was not romantically involved with him. I still have a chance.'_ Sango snapped out of her musing. _'Where did that come from? Holy Lord, have I fallen for him?'_

Kagome stood up again and walked over to Inuyasha. "Okay, story time is over. Bath now."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Keh! No fucking way, wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Innnuuuyyyaaasssshhhaaaa . . ." she began.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he quickly stood up. "Get going already if you want to be back before sunrise." Kagome smiled and turned to Sango.

"Will you accompany me Sango?" Sango smiled and nodded. "How about you Miyako? Do you want to come?" Kagome directed her attention to Miroku's sister.

Miyako was surprised that she was invited. She accepted the offer and the girls went walking toward the hot spring. The boys shook their heads and sat down to await their return.

**A/N: Below is a notice from one author that I have stumbled across. Please take the time to read it. (And review my chapter!)**

**A NOTICE FROM SILENT SKY:**

**FFWAP**

**FanFiction Writer's Assistance Program**

Do you enjoy reading fanfictions? Do you like helping others? Are you well versed in writing techniques, grammar, etc.? Are you willing to share your knowledge and experience with other aspiring writers? Can you read and review in an unbiased manner, giving detailed critiques?

If so, then a position as a Reviewer for FFWAP is perfect for you! Reviewers can work at their own pace, so there's no pressure. As long as you're willing to write detailed reviews with the aim to help the writer (not point out all their mistakes), then you'll get the chance to read new and interesting stories you might never have had the chance to read otherwise, plus you'll know you're making a difference to writers.

FFWAP is a program that I am creating, designed to help aspiring writers in need of assistance with their stories, or who just want a detailed critique and ideas for improvement. Writers can submit their stories to be read by knowledgeable reviewers. These writers will receive, via email (these reviews are writer aids and will not count towards review counts on FFnet), detailed critiques of their writing, outlining areas that need work, as well as suggestions for improvement. This program has been designed with one purpose, to help aspiring writers. But before the program can open to writers, Reviewers are needed.

If you are interested in becoming a Reviewer for FFWAP, please see my bio page for more information.

And even if you're not interested, I implore everyone, please, spread the word! If you know someone who might be interested, please reference them to my bio page. If enough Reviewers join, FFWAP will be able a great asset and source of quality reviews for all writers on FFnet.

**I IMPLORE YOU ALL TO READ SILENT SKY'S STORIES, ESPECIALLY SECRET LOVE, SECRET POWER. IT IS A GREAT STORY AND SHE IS A TALENTED AUTHOR. THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME.**


End file.
